


Bicurious

by FaeaKai



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeaKai/pseuds/FaeaKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth  and Vincent Valentine decide to try out gay sex for the first time after Sephiroth  mistakes Vincent for a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicurious

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't explain how Vincent seems to know Sephiroth's name, but I don't feel like fixing that.

Sephiroth crept down the stairs to the basement of the Nibelheim mansion where he had heard there was an old experiment hidden in its deep recesses named Vincent. His curiosity had gotten the best of him. Hojo's experiments were often twisted, but nonetheless morbidly interesting. Though he tried to be silent, the stairs were still creaky. But, he supposed, the experiment was probably long dead anyway. 

When he reached the bottom of the old, decaying stairs, he immediately spotted the coffin in the center of the room. See? The experiment was probably dead. He slowly walked towards it. He placed his hands on the lid. Mentally bracing himself for what he was about to see, he slowly began lifting it. He was not prepared for what he found. 

Inside was a beautiful, perfectly preserved woman. No, this was nothing like Hojo's other miserable, decrepit, horrifying experiments. She was lovely. Long, black hair and eyelashes that rested delicately on her lower lids. Perfect porcelain pale skin. Not much in the chest area, but she was so beautiful it didn't matter. She wore black with a red mantle, golden pointed-tipped boots, and a golden gauntlet on her left arm. 

Sephiroth gazed at her longingly. One kiss wouldn't wake the princess if she was dead right? Right? He knelt down by the side of the casket and leaned in to press a kiss against those lovely lips. 

They pressed back. Before he knew it, Sephiroth's tongue was in her mouth fighting for a dominance which he won. She didn't seem the least bit rusty. Apparently she was only in hibernation. 

Vermillion eyes flicked open, finally registering the man they were kissing. 

Sephiroth was abruptly, and none too kindly pushed away, the woman spitting out the taste of having a tongue shoved down her throat. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” The voice was silky smooth, but it was definitely not female. “You don't kiss a man while he's sleeping!”

“You kissed back! Wait, you're a man?” Sephiroth was horrified. He had just made out with another man. He knew this was too good to be true.

“Of course I'm a man! What, you thought I was a woman?!”

“A damn fine one too. I knew Vincent was a weird name for a lady....”

“You think I'm pretty?”

“Hell yeah! And I think I'd still fuck you too.”

“WHAT!?!”

“You know, that's not a bad idea actually...”

“You're going to rape me!?!”

“No, I'm going to coerce you.”

“That's the same thing!”

“No it's not. You know you want to.”

“I do not! No matter how handsome you are.”

“Ha!”

“Shut up, I don't want anything up my ass, especially not another man.”

“I love how you know you're going to bottom for me.”

“No way.”

“Aren't you just a little bit curious? I've heard it feels good for the guy on the bottom too. There's like a big bundle of nerves by the prostate that can be hit from the rectum.”

“That's supposed to make me want this?”

“A little. Come on, let's try it! Nobody will know, trust me.”

Vincent thought about this. He hadn't had any sex with anyone in God knows how long, and he WAS kind of horny. And Sephiroth wasn't likely to tell lest this damage his reputation. Not to mention he WAS a handsome man, with his muscular build and his gorgeous face and long, beautiful silver hair and WAIT, WHERE WAS THIS COMING FROM??? Vincent couldn't believe he was actually giving this consideration. Not only was he considering letting another man violate his ass, he was sort of excited by the idea, in a weird way he couldn't quite put his finger on.

“You seem like the rough type. If you're not gentle with me, Death Penalty will blast your brains across this room.”

Sephiroth smiled. He had won Vincent over.

“All right! Let's do this!”

Which was followed by awkward silence in which neither man could figure out how to make a move.

Finally, Vincent broke the pregnant silence. “Well... what do we do first?”

Sephiroth pondered this for a moment. “Maybe we should start by kissing?”

He lifted his hand to cup Vincent's smooth cheek, then placed a timid kiss upon his lips.

“Oh don't be a pussy about it!” exclaimed Vincent, grabbing Sephiroth's face and crashing their lips together.

Sephiroth's eyes widened, but then he relaxed into the kiss, pressing his lips hard against the other's, then slipping his tongue out and running it along Vincent's lower lip, asking for a permission to access his mouth, which Vincent gladly gave. Their tongues fought for dominance, Vincent fighting a hard battle before easing back and allowing Sephiroth to take control of the kiss, their tongues sliding alongside and around each other like snakes mating. Sephiroth sucked gently at Vincent's tongue, and as they pulled away from the kiss, Vincent bit Sephiroth's lip, drawing the smallest drops of blood. 

So far, both men were enjoying themselves and this new experience. As they gazed at each other, wondering what to do next, Sephiroth decided to start removing clothes. Vincent watched as the other began pulling his gloves off, finger by finger, then unclasping the buckle that held his trench coat shut and discarding the coat and his pauldrons on the floor. He then removed his belt and suspenders, abandoning them on the dusty floor as well, finally exposing an extremely well-toned chest that made Vincent's heart beat a little faster. 

Sephiroth smirked at Vincent's open-mouthed expression. “What do you think?”

Vincent was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and shutting like a bewildered goldfish. 

“Well, come on!” urged Sephiroth. “Start stripping!”

Vincent regained his composure and began unfastening the buckles on his cloak, then he removed his shirt. Sephiroth gazed approvingly at Vincent's slim figure and lean build. 

“You're quite a beautiful man.” said Sephiroth. “Now show me more.”

Vincent blushed and did as he was told, taking off his boots and very slowly, almost modestly, pulled off his pants, leaving him in only his underwear, socks, and gauntlet, almost completely exposed to Sephiroth's wandering eyes. 

Sephiroth had never felt this attracted to a man before, but he found himself strangely comfortable with it. “Now off with the underpants.” he ordered.

Vincent's blush deepened. “But you're still wearing pants!”

“NOW.” 

Vincent couldn't help but obey the general's demanding tone. He tucked his fingers under the elastic waistband of his underwear and ever so slowly began sliding them down, exposing his genitals to Sephiroth's stare. Vincent kept his eyes lowered shamefully as he pulled them down his legs and flicked them off to the side with his ankle. 

“You are so beautiful.” said Sephiroth breathlessly, no longer noticing that he was talking about another man. 

“Now you.” said Vincent, still blushing profusely and keeping his eyes lowered in embarrassment. 

Sephiroth smiled and obliged, subtracting from his body his boots and pants. Vincent couldn't help but notice, with worry, how large the bulge in Sephiroth's underwear was. His worries were confirmed when at last Sephiroth's underpants were removed, revealing quite a sizable member, standing strong and erect.

“I'm supposed to fit THAT monster inside my rectum?!”

“I think that's the general idea, yes, unless there's some secret hole we don't know about.”

“But that thing is huge!”

“I've fit it up a woman's ass before, I'm sure I can make it fit up yours.”

“But- “

“Look, we've made it this far, don't wuss out on me now.”

“I'm not wussing out, I'm just expressing concern over the sanctity of my asshole.”

“Well I can't guarantee I won't send you to the hospital with a torn anus.”

Vincent sighed. He didn't know why, but he wanted this. 

“Well now what? Do you just stick it in?” 

“Shit no! We need to lube you up first.”

“With what?”

“Well, I don't make a habit of carrying lube around with me, so we'll have to use saliva. It's not the best, but It'll have to do.”

Sephiroth leaned in and stole a kiss from Vincent.

“I'm gonna need you to suck my fingers. Get as much saliva on them as you can.” 

Vincent nodded and accepted the three fingers offered to him into his mouth, sucking them and coating them generously with his spit. Then, Sephiroth spread Vincent's legs and reached down and began circling Vincent's tight entrance with his middle finger.

“Relax.” said Sephiroth.

Vincent gasped as he felt the slick finger enter him.

“Vincent, I said relax.”

Vincent focused all his attention on relaxing his lower body around the foreign digit in his ass. Slowly his body eased up as Sephiroth's finger wriggled around inside of him. Sephiroth slipped a second finger inside of him, and after giving him a moment to adjust, slipped in the third and began trying to stretch Vincent out. Suddenly, one of Sephiroth's fingers brushed against That Spot within Vincent, the one that made his toes curl and his back arch, and allowed a moan to escape his lips. 

“What was that?” asked a confused and fascinated Sephiroth.

“I don't know, but please touch it again.” breathed Vincent.

Sephiroth pressed his finger against it again, eliciting the same response as before from Vincent. Sephiroth began rubbing his finger against it, watching with delight as Vincent's body writhed on the floor while he moaned wantonly. Then he slowly slid his fingers out of Vincent, much to Vincent's dismay.

“Why're you pulling out?” he whined. “I was enjoying that!”

“You were enjoying that too much. I want to have some fun too.”

Vincent gulped as he felt Sephiroth positioning himself at his entrance. He wasn't sure he was prepared for this. Sephiroth was so BIG.

“Wait.” said Sephiroth. “I almost forgot. You should lube me up as well.”

Vincent looked at Sephiroth's penis. He meant for Vincent to suck on it. Vincent shrugged inwardly. He had made it this far, why not suck on another man's dick? He sat up and leaned down to nurse at Sephiroth's throbbing erection. He took it into his mouth and began to give it the same treatment he'd had women give to him in the past. He pushed Sephiroth in as far back as he could, until he felt himself beginning to gag, then he slid Sephiroth back out of his mouth and began licking along his length, running his tongue along the vein a few times before taking Sephiroth back into his hot, wet cavern. He started to bob his head on the organ, sliding it in and out of his mouth, slow at first, then moving fast, trying to get it as deep in his mouth as he could before pulling it back out again. Sephiroth hummed in appreciation, then gently pushed Vincent's head away and lay him back down on the floor.

“That's enough Vincent, thank you.”

He then placed himself back at Vincent's entrance and began to push himself in. Vincent winced as he felt Sephiroth's tip enter him, then with a few strong thrusts Sephiroth sheathed himself fully inside Vincent, causing Vincent to scream in pain. 

“Shhh, there there, relax, it'll be okay baby, just relax.” Sephiroth assured Vincent in his most soothing tone, leaning down to share a kiss with him.

They lay there for a moment as Vincent adjusted somewhat to Sephiroth's girth, both men appreciating the feel of another person so close to them, and feeling each other's hot breath on their lips, drawing them closer for another long, passionate kiss. As they pulled away, Vincent dug his nails into Sephiroth's shoulders, once again aware of the very literal pain in his ass, and tilted his head back to allow Sephiroth access to trail little nibbles and butterfly kisses down his neck.

Sephiroth ever so carefully started moving, remembering that if Vincent was displeased, he kept his guns within arm's reach. Vincent was almost unbearably tight, but it hurt so good. Sephiroth slowly, gently moved himself in and out of Vincent's tight heat, feeling Vincent's nails dig deeper into his shoulders, and watching Vincent's pretty face scrunch up in agony, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Unh, faster.” gasped Vincent.

“Faster?” asked Sephiroth, pleased, but puzzled.

“Yes! And... uhn.... aim for that spot you were … ah... hitting earlier!”

Sephiroth gladly quickened the pace of his thrusts and began focusing on finding Vincent's sweet spot. Now where was it? He had reached it with his finger, so it wasn't too far back... was it more up or down?

 

“Up.” Vincent said helpfully, if not a bit impatiently, almost as if reading Sephiroth's mind.

Sephiroth began adjusting his angle, aiming upward more and more, little by little, until-

“Ahhh! Yes! Fuck yes! Uhhh Fuck me right there!!!”

Somewhat taken aback by Vincent's outburst, but very turned on and encouraged, Sephiroth lifted Vincent's hips and began rolling his own into them, harder and harder. Vincent still clung to Sephiroth's shoulders, neglecting his own pre cum weeping erection. Sephiroth threw Vincent's legs over his arms and keeping Vincent's hips raised with one hand on his lower back, he began pumping Vincent's member in time with his own rapid thrusts.

“Uhn uh uh uh... oh God fuck ..uh... me useless, Sephiroth! I don't .. uhhh.... want to be able to ..unh... sit down later!”

“D-don't worry babe … uh... you won't be ...uhn... standing either. I ...uh... bet you don't ...ung... want anyone else … uh... ever again. Unh... say it!”

“Ahhh! I don't want... uh... anyone ...uh... else ever again!”

“Only me... uh... and my cock.”

“Only y- oh! You and your fat cock!”

“Oh God Vincent, I, I think I'm g-gonna come!”

“Come in unto me!!!”

“Oh fuck yes! uh... get fucking ...uh... biblical on me!”

“Ahhhh! I'm coming!!!”

“Uhn!!!”

And with a few more thrusts, Sephiroth came inside of Vincent, filling him to the brim with his hot semen as Vincent splattered his seed across both their chests. Their shared orgasm was awesome like Teddy Roosevelt (Look it up, the man was as awesome as it gets). Sephiroth collapsed on top of Vincent, and for a few minutes they lay like that, unspeaking, unmoving, out of breath and energy. Then Sephiroth rolled off of Vincent and maneuvered Vincent on top of him. 

“Did you mean it?” asked Sephiroth.

“Mean what?”

“That you want only me.”

Vincent thought for a moment. “Yes. Yes, I believe I did.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

“Because you're mine now.”

“Only if your faggot ass is mine.”

Sephiroth smiled. “Yeah, my “faggot ass” is yours.” He drew Vincent in for a long, loving kiss. “This is absolutely not how I expected my day to go.”

“I just let another man fuck me up the ass and I enjoyed it. Then I proclaimed that I was his during a moment of ecstasy. And I meant it. And now my asshole is on fire and for some reason I'm okay with that. This day feels like it was a long time coming. “

“But you're happy, right?” asked Sephiroth, once more pressing his lips to Vincent's.

“Yeah, but my ass still hurts.”

“I'm sure you'll get used to it.”


End file.
